Battle of Mandubl
by D.J. Foley
Summary: This story takes place before the events in Halo. A large attack force departs from Reach to retake a critical world called Mandubl. Ch2 is here
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so please review, hope you like it. More chapters to come.  
  
Brrrrrtweets. Sergeant Louie felt his stomach jump the frigate Avenger made the jump to hyperspace. No matter how many times he made the jump he still couldn't get used to the feeling when he ship first made the jump.  
  
"Whoa Lou you can never get used to the jump."  
  
"That's Sergeant Lou, get it right Rodriguez."  
  
Being much more relaxed than he should have when talking to superiors Vick Rodriguez is a solider in Sergeant Louie's squad. Even though he's very relaxed you can still count on him to watch your back in battle.  
  
"Yes sir sergeant sir, sir."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass."  
  
"Do you always treat the sergeant with such disrespect."  
  
That was Gable a new draftee to the military who hadn't really fell in well with the squad yet.  
  
"Shut up rookie, you need to relax a bit more. Don't be so damn uptight."  
  
"Hey Rodriguez there's no need to be mean to the rookie just because he knows how to respect those above him."  
  
"Ok sir I'll promise I'll be much more respectful from now on."  
  
"Now that's the biggest lie I've ever heard, and I heard that story where O'Brien said he took down a hunter with his combat knife."  
  
"I told you that was true but I was all alone so know one saw it."  
  
"No one saw it because it didn't happen you lying sack of ..."  
  
"Will you two shut it."  
  
That was one of many arguments between O'Brien the demolitions expert and Chan the sniper. They were both great solders but they fought with each other more than they fought the Covenant.  
  
"You two are like a bunch of old broads fighting like that."  
  
That brought a murmur of laughs from the men. Although it seemed like they were carefree they were really a group of determined marines who knew that they were fighting against an enemy that was stronger and more technologically advanced than them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt boys but prepare to touch down on the planet. Landing zone is hot prep your weapons and get ready."  
  
"Well boys this is it, are you prepared to take on these Covenant bastards."  
  
"You know we are Sarge."  
  
"Well just checkin Rodriguez, lock and load boys." 


	2. Landing

Hey thanks to those two people who reviewed me. I will try to update regularly so bear with me.  
  
The landing hatch went down, dozens of Human troops rushed out ready to meet the enemy. A few snipers got into two warthogs and drove up to the top of a hill ready to get into position. There were already a few covenant troops on the ground but they didn't last long.  
  
"Charge!"  
  
Sergeant Louie yelled out as his men rushed forward. Their enemies were a handful of grunts and jackals, three elites and two hunters.  
  
"Snipers take down the hunters first than the elites then we'll mop up the grunts."  
  
Just as he said that one of the hunters caught a sniper bullet right in his unprotected neck. The other hunter quickly pulled his neck into his armor just as a few shots bounce harmlessly off his armor. The elites were barking out orders telling the grunts to charge but they were hesitant. The jackals protected by their energy shields weren't hesitant at all about charging forward and firing at the unprotected marines. Several marines were caught in the fire before diving for cover.  
  
"O'Brien take out those jackals, use your rockets."  
  
"Rogor that sir."  
  
O'Brien fired his rocket right into the middle of the jackals sending them flying in all directions. One jackal escaped the blast but was soon caught off balance and killed by all the fire coming at him. Meanwhile the remaining hunter was pinned down by the snipers, but the elites had finally gotten the grunts to fight. The grunts charged forward at the marines firing. The marines returned fire at the grunts, killing many and several started to run away. Then the elites joined in, charging forward they killed several marines with melee attacks. One elite threw a plasma grenade that caught on to a marine, exploded and caught him and someone close to him in the explosion.  
  
"Snipers lay off the hunter for a minute and take down the elites there killing us."  
  
"Sir are you sure the hunter seems more dangerous."  
  
"We can take him down later just get those elites."  
  
Suddenly two of the elites were hit in the heads and killed instantly, the third elites shield died as a shot hit him in the chest. The elite dived behind a rock to wait for his shied to recharge but Gable ran forward jumped on the rock and fired down onto the shield less elite.  
  
"Hey what do you know the rookie's not such a pussy after all." Said Rodriguez  
  
As the grunts ran away in terror Gable was cheering his kill up on the rock.  
  
"Gable get down from there now!"  
  
But Sarge was too late the top of the rock exploded and Gable went flying hit the ground and stopped moving. The remaining men turned and saw the hunter charging up his fuel rod cannon again.  
  
"Everyone find cover now!"  
  
The marines started diving behind rocks, tree's anything that would block them from view of the hunter.  
  
"Snipers take him down."  
  
"We can't sir he's blocked from our view by a lot of tree's."  
  
"Damn, Everyone lay down some cover fire. Rodriguez try to sneak around and shoot him in his unprotected spot in his back."  
  
"No problem Sarge I'll go on the suicide mission now."  
  
As every possible marine shot the hunter Rodriguez started sneaking around. The hunter blinded by all the ammo bouncing off his armor decided to hunker down until the marines had to reload. Unfortunately for the hunter he didn't get the chance for that because Rodriguez hit him directly in his unprotected back with a single bullet.  
  
"Good job marines, I'm proud of you. Rodriguez take the men and mop up the grunts that ran away."  
  
"Why not Sarge I got nothing better to do."  
  
As Rodriguez took the men to mop up the grunts Sergeant Louie radioed in to his ship.  
  
"Captain how did the invasion go elsewhere on the planet."  
  
"Everything went perfectly, almost every landing was successful and we have begun to retake some of our old bases. The covenant kind of mess them up when the occupied the planet, but we should have them operational soon."  
  
"That's good news Captain, Sergeant Louie out."  
  
Suddenly and urgent radio message came out of sarge's radio. "Sarge this is Rodriguez we got a problem, it seems all those grunts were running away to a hidden bunker and when the reached it they called for all the solders in the bunker to come out and they did so right now we're screwed." 


End file.
